The human body is able to maintain a comfortable temperature range through the process of thermoregulation. When the human body is exposed to an environment that exhibits a temperature higher than the body's temperature, the thermoregulation process generates sweat resulting in subsequent evaporation and cooling. The human body is not always able to sustain a sufficient comfort level by this sweat generation/sweat evaporation mechanism and, thus, humans often resort to the use of head coverings to aid in the thermoregulation process. Typical head coverings include those formed from woven fabrics such as cotton that are formed into articles, such as bandanas or headbands. These head coverings are designed for placement against the skin to absorb sweat, with the sweat thereafter evaporating from the fabric to create a cooling effect. Woven fabrics, such as those made from cotton, are impervious to radiant heat from the sun and may often be wetted with water to aid in hastening the evaporative, cooling process. The overall cooling capacity of woven fabrics (e.g., cotton) in intense, humid climates, however, may become diminished.
Another challenge associated with head coverings worn in extreme outside temperatures is comfort over prolonged periods of continuous use. Soldiers or outdoor laborers working outside for many hours a day, for example, may prefer to wear a head covering either alone or in combination with a safety helmet, shield, or mask that attaches to the head to aid in warmth, cooling, or overall comfort or protection from wind or sun. Existing head coverings exposed to such extreme elements tend to become stretched, stiff, and generally ill-fitting over the course of a work day.
Thus, there remains a need for a comfortable head covering capable of prolonged use that aids the human body in the thermoregulation process while not becoming susceptible to the aforementioned challenges.